Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device having a cable guide, a cable guide device, and a cable holding member.
Description of the Related Art
A server device having a plurality of servers contained in a rack is known. For a purpose of maintenance or the like, each server is supported in a manner such that it is slidable and movable in the front to rear direction of the rack so that the server can be pulled forward from the front surface of the rack. In this type of server, various wiring lines for power supply, data communication, and the like, are connected to a rear end portion of the server.
The wiring has an extra length portion, which is laid in a space between the rear surface of the rack and the rear surface of the server so as to prevent an excessive tensile force from applying to the server when the server is pulled forward.
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a foldable cable arm is provided in such a space between the rear surface of the rack and the rear surface of the server, where an extra length portion of the wiring is held along the cable arm. This cable arm is formed by coupling two arms in a foldable manner. In a state in which the server is contained in the rack, the two arms are folded and the wiring is also contained in the space between the rear surface of the rack and the rear surface of the server, in a similar folded manner along the two arms. When the server is pulled forward from the rack, the two arms are unfolded and the wiring is also unfolded in the rack in the front to rear direction.
Here, a connector provided at the end of each of various wiring lines is connected to the rear end portion of the server. Therefore, even in a state in which the server is contained in the rack, the space between the rear surface of the rack and the rear end portion of the server should have a sufficient length in the front to rear direction so as to prevent interference between the connector and an extra length portion of the wiring which is contained in the space in the folded manner.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2015-122407.
However, in a device such as a server device, the effective use of the space in the rack is desired. More specifically, in the rack of a limited size, it is desired to secure the size of each server as large as possible.